Floral Pretty Cure!
Floral Pretty Cure! Floral Pretty Cure! (フローラルプリキュア!'' Furōraru Purikyua!) is a fanmade Pretty Cure series created by sonia2131 . Its series' theme revolves around flowers, nature and mirrors. The story starts when a 14-year-old teenage school-girl, Aka Jiyū, receives and earns her powers as a Pretty Cure, ''Cure Poppy ''with the help of a fairy mascot, ''Shine. As the story continues, 3 more Pretty Cures appear and join Cure Poppy into saving the world from the evil monsters known as Warus summoned by Dark-Mirror Island's 'citizens'. The 4 Pretty Cure transform using the Floral Mirror ''and shouting, "''Pretty Cure, Mirror Flash!" Each Pretty Cure uses their own weapons to purify and defeat enemies, as well as performing different special attacks, such as teleportation, invisibility and more. Disclaimer - Floral Pretty Cure! is owned and made by me, as well as all the official artworks of it. This series is inspired by Fresh , Heartcatch and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! However, I do not own the real Pretty Cure series. All 100% of the text in this Wiki page is written and planned by me. Please give credit to me if you plan to create fan-arts of this series and don't claim this series as yours or steal/copy it in any way. Thank you for your cooperation! ~Sonia(sonia2131 ) Characters Cures 'Aka Jiyu/Cure Poppy' Aka Jiyu (赤自由'' Aka Jiyū'') also called "JiJi” (じじ) by her best friends, is a 14-year-old teenage school-girl and the lead Cure in Floral Pretty Cure!. She’s a very courageous and active girl who is always willing to help and satisfy others before helping herself. Even though she’s the first one to gain her Cure title, her powers are possibly the weakest when she first became a Cure; but after meeting and becoming friends with the other 3 Cures, her powers start to increase. Her Cure form is Cure Poppy (キュアポピー Kyua Popī). Her catchphrase is “'Freedom received!'” (自由が届きました！ Jiyū ga todokimashita!), relating to how the Poppy represents freedom and remembrance. 'Personality' Jiyu is normally a very kind, confident and generous girl since she's the school council president of her school, Flower Academy (フラワーアカデミー Furawā Akademī). Unfortunately, after suffering a few defeats since her first battle against a Waru as Cure Poppy, she starts losing confidence in herself. But after she starts be-friending and fighting with other Cures, she starts gaining her coincendence back again. 'Appearance' In her civilian form, Jiyu has long, auburn colored hair and burgundy eyes. Her hair is usually seen in a side-braid tied with a red ribbon, but sometimes, her hair is also seen down which reaches her waist. She often wears a red off-shoulder top, which has a huge black Hello-Kitty bow printed on it, with a black tank top underneath. For the bottoms, she wears red ombre shorts with black leggings; and to finish the look, her shoes consist of black, sparkly flats. As Cure Poppy, her hair is now knee-length and red. Her right bangs grew longer and curlier, while her left bangs are clipped to the side of her head. Her long, red hair is tied closer to the end with a sparkly-red ribbon that has a Poppy on it. She wears black and red dangly earrings, too. Her Pretty Cure outfit is similar to the other 3 Pretty Cures' outfits; it consists of a black vest which has a red and white bow with the series' four-leafed flower (a.k.a logo) on it. The sleeves are long and transparent-red. And the skirt is also red and longer at the back, and at the right-side of her hip hangs her Floral Mirror Case. Her outfit is decorated and accesorized by white ruffles and gold accents. Finally, her shoes are short, red and white boots with criss-cross shoelaces and white long socks. 'Story And Gaining Her Powers' Jiyu was walking home alone after school, feeling disappointed in herself as she couldn't satisfy a student earlier that day as School Council President. And after a while of walking, she heard an explosion sound and scanned the area around her. There, in front of her stood a huge monster with a terrifying face. Jiyu stood there, unable to move or even blink as the monster stomped towards her. But she quickly snapped out of it when she saw that her best friend, Kodoku Ao was lying on the cold, ground behind the monster. Without even thinking, she ran past the monster in fast speed and kneeled next to her best friend. She helped her friend, Ao, stand up. But before they could both escape, the scary monster rushed to them as it shouted Waru!''" And just when those two friends were doomed, a fairy-like creature named ''Shine ''appeared in front of them and shielded them with it's power. Before even getting a chance to explain, Ao passed out and Shine gave Jiyu the Pretty Cure power in order to save her friend. After Shine saw Jiyu transform into Cure Poppy, Shine told Jiyu how to fight and use her new powers. And when the monster was defeated, everything returned back to normal, including Ao, and Jiyu took Shine home with her. '''Cure Poppy "The freedom in everyone's souls, Cure Poppy!" すべての人の魂の自由, キュアポピー！ Subete no hito no tamashī no jiyū, Kyua Popī! Cure Poppy's theme colors are red and white, and her sub-theme-color is black. Her attack weapon is Poppy Scepter and with that weapon, she could perform her 2 main attacks, Poppy Hurricane and Poppy Shoot, Floral! ''She could also perform a gorup attack with the other 3 Cures called ''Floral Quartet Petal Blow! Etymology Aka Jiyū (赤自由)- 赤 means red, as well as referring to her favorite and theme color, as well as the color of the Poppy. 自由 means free, considering the Poppy represents freedom. Altogether, her name means Free Red or Red Freedom. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Floral Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series